This invention relates to capacitance-type switches, in which switch activation produces a change in capacitance, which change is sensed by external circuitry. For example, depression of a movable key may act to increase the capacitance across switch leads. The invention also relates to membrane switches, in which typically a flexible layer supporting a contact is depressed (e.g., by touching its upper surface) to produce switch activation.